Traditional greeting cards are generally delivered by standard mail. The greeting cards are typically paper based products on which textual greetings, or personal phrases are presented. The theme of a greeting card can relate to a special occasion, for example, “happy thoughts” for birthdays, “seasonal wishes” at Christmas, or “get well soon” wishes when a person is ill.
Rapid growth in electronic technology and consumer use of the Internet in the last decade has given birth to the electronic greeting card or E-card. Such E-cards can be purchased over the Internet, and delivered via email to an intended recipient. Sending an E-card generally requires access to a computer with Internet or email services.